


Arashi childminders: Sho & Aiba

by twin_fics



Series: Arashi chilminders [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Aiba try to teach Chibi!Jun a new word… will they succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arashi childminders: Sho & Aiba

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Sho knew it was going to be a difficult filming since the moment they met the boy they were supposed to take care of in that program.

It was a toddler of not more than a year… but he didn’t behave like one at all. He had dark curly hair, big brown eyes and an adorable smile… which he saved for his mother and a few chosen ones (strangely enough, one of them was certain JE idol who spent almost all the time dazing out, letting his band mates do all the talking). For the rest of the mortals, for example his chidminders for the day, he only had contemptuous grimaces and mocking faces… To made things worse, his mother had asked them to teach the little devil a new word. It seemed that till the moment, the only word he had ever said was ‘mama’, and she would love to hear him say a different word.

And there he was, making lunch while Aiba attempted for the fourth time (or it was the fifth, he had lost count already) to teach the child the new word. By the way, the new word Aiba was trying to teach the boy was “karage”… yes, not “papa” or “ojiisan” or something similar… “karage”. It was beyond Sho’s understanding why he had chosen that word in particular… but it was Aiba after all, he was used to his oddities already.

“Look Jun-tan, this is a ‘chicken’” Aiba moved this arms up and down as he was flapping a pair of imaginary wings. “And this is ‘karage’” He stayed still with his arms extended behind him.

“Baka!” Sho smacked his head for the fourth (or it was the fifth) time that day. “Why are you still trying to teach him that word? And how can ‘that’ be considered an imitation of ‘karage’ anyway?”

“You are not funny at all, Sho-chan” Aiba whined rubbing his head. . “At least he isn’t crying, right? Look, he is even smiling!”

The boy was looking at them with obvious amusement. Clearly he considered them a pair of crazy clowns… or something even worse.

“He is smiling, true. But only because he is laughing at us!” Being looked down by a child of less that two years was a first for Sho, and he wasn’t enjoying it… not even a bit.

“Laughing with us, laughing at us… You are too obsessed with words Sho-chan. The important thing is that he is laughing, isn’t it? Peace!!” Aiba gave him a V sign while smiling brightly.

Sho let out a sigh of defeat and smiled back at his band mate, after all Aiba’s happiness wasn’t known as one of the most infectious things in the world for nothing.

“Well, but we aren’t going to teach the boy ‘karage’ as a new word, no matter how useful you think it could be for him in the future.”

“What about ‘liquid hydrogen’?” Aiba exclaimed looking at him with hopeful eyes.

“…”

“…?”

“BAKA!!... and for your information, ‘liquid hydrogen’ are two words.”

~~

By the time Jun’s mother came back home, nor Aiba either Sho had succeeded at making the child say a new word… or any kind of word to tell the truth.

Sho had tried a very educational method (his own words) that involved lots of cards of different colors with small drawings. Thinking about it, it would probably have worked if Sho hadn’t been the one making the drawings… But at least they made Jun laugh... a lot.

About Aiba’s new approximation… let’s just say that its strong point was a pair of sock puppets.

So when Jun’s mother kneeled down in front of his son and asked him if the big brothers had taught him a new word, Sho was prepared to admit their defeat.

“Un!” The little child nodded at his mother smiling cutely.

“Eh?” Sho couldn’t suppress a surprised exclamation.

“And what it is? Tell mama the new word you have learned, Jun-chan!” The mother smiled encouragingly at her little son. And in that moment, Sho almost could swear that the cheerful toddler gave him a mischievous smirk.

“BAKA!”

~~

EPILOGUE:

“Look Sho-chan, Oh-chan has learned a new word. Tell him Oh-chan!” Nino looked innocently at Sho, who was reading quietly a newspaper in their green room.

“BAKA!” Ohno chirped happily.

Nino turned around to face Ohno feigning to be greatly surprised.

“No, you baka!”

“YOU baka!”

“Baka!”

“BAKA!!”

“I’m going to kill you both, and I will swear that I acted in self-defense” Sho warned them without averting his eyes from the newspaper. At that moment, Aiba entered the room.

“What are you doing?” He asked the Ohmiya pair with curiosity.

“Playing ‘Arashi childminder helps children to learn new words’” Nino answered smiling cheekily at Sho, who still was doing his best to ignore the pair.

“I’ll bring my sock puppets!!” Aiba exclaimed delighted while Sho face-palmed himself.


End file.
